claymore_fanonofandomcom-20200213-history
Zach
Zach was Claymore No. 5 of the fourth male generation. He was known for his beautiful sword technique, which he learned from his mentor and former number five, Elizabeth, before she was killed. During his lifetime he was known as, "Zach the Beautiful Sword," (美しい剣のザック, Utsukushī ken no Zakku, lit. Zach of the Beautiful sword) Etymology "Zach," also a shortened form of Zachary, or Zachariah. Is a name of Hebrew origin meaning "Pure," refers to Zach's kind and gentle nature despite his great strength, the origin may also come from Zachary, which is hebrew meaning, "The lord Remembers," referring to his continuing Elizabeths legacy by using her technique for combat. Appearance Claymore Zach was a tall, well built, is not a bit skinny young man in his early twenties. As a claymore Zach had incredibly short cropped pale hair hair and silver eyes, and like all claymores of his time wore the male version of the standard claymore uniform. Awakened Being Zach's awakened form consists of a large feline-humaniod body comparable to that of Lucelia and Beth's awakened forms, with key difference being the large extending ribcage along his chest a long, thick ribbon like tail, and an overall more muscular and masculine appearance. Incidentally as shown in his humanoid awaked form he had red hair before he was made into a claymore, which he has since let grow out. Personality Zach seems to be a remarkably well adjusted, confident and well mannered young man. He seems to remain calm and level headed even in the most hopeless of situations. He is also very light hearted and doesn't seem bothered or annoyed by anything, or anyone. However he does have an finite patience for those who hurt his comrades. He seems to have no qualms about jumping into the fray and putting himself in harms way to protect those who he calls friends. Abilities and Powers Claymore As a claymore Zach was renowned for his excellent yoki control and his speed, as well as his agility. These these traits along with his remarkable spirit made him the perfect candidate for using the beautiful sword. However he also had relatively weak muscle strength so he was more often than not forced to overwhelm his opponents with his speed and agility instead of his raw power. Beautiful Sword The Beautiful Sword was a Technique originally invented by the former number 5, Elizabeth. Zach watched Elizabeths movements and eventually learned the move under her tutelage. The Beautiful Sword involves planting the tip of the users sword into the ground and releasing a steady flow of yoki down the users arm and along the length of the blade. The user then tracks a predetermined trail through the ground to their target and launches themselves at their target in an extremely fast and somewhat erratic fashion. They are carried by the blades tip across the ground where the blade then moves itself through the predetermined trail slicing through the target. The move is comparable to the Quicksword in that the instantaneous release of tremendous yoki power results in an extremely fast and dangerous movement. The move gets its name beautiful from the elegant form that Zach appears when using the movement, and when the blade is in motion it leaves a line through the ground where it travels. Despite the erratic nature of the attack the trail it leaves is always extremely detailed and beautiful. Claymores commented on the beautiful scars and wombs left on Zach's opponents and the elegant lines left on his battlefield. The only noticeable drawback of the move is that the cuts are always remarkably shallow and require an extremely long and detailed line to bring down more resilient foes like Awakened Beings. Also, when Zach is plotting the course for him and his sword to travel it can take an extremely long time, depending on long the path needs to be, how detailed it needs to be, and how strong his target is. Organization Rating *Yoki: B+ *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: A+ *Perception: C *Leadership: B Awakened Being As an awakened being Zach has incredible strength and speed. He is able to sprout blades from his feet and is able to use the beautiful sword in his awakened form, this time using it with all his limbs, explosively increasing his speed and accuracy. He is also able to create blades from almost anywhere on hi body and can vibrate the blades for extra destructive force. He can also make use of his large ribbon like tail to slash like a whip. Awakened Rating *Yoki: SS+ *Agility: SSS *Strength: S+ *Invulnerability: S *Intelligence: SSS Category:Male Category:Claymore Category:Character